


More than just my friend

by Booker_DeShit



Series: My Friend [3]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Character Death Fix, Cute, Cute Ending, Fix-It, Forehead Touching, Freedom, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, M/M, No Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon Fix-It, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: A third fix-it for BioShock 2. This time takes place post canon.Or,Maybe there is a future for them after all.
Relationships: Subject Delta & Augustus Sinclair, Subject Delta/Augustus Sinclair
Series: My Friend [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660915
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	More than just my friend

It was a sheer miracle. At least, that’s how Delta saw it. With the entirety of Rapture working against them, Delta, Eleanor, & Augustus had made it out. They had made it to the bathysphere, a herd of Little Sisters in tow, corpses left in their wake. And when they were sitting in the compartment, Lamb shrieking over the speakers as they left Rapture, Delta found himself dozing off. Finally, after all this time running & shooting & fighting for his life, he was safe, & he could relax enough in the presence of his new family to sleep.

It was a different situation on the surface. Once the bathysphere had floated close enough to solid ground, Delta was the first to leave, throwing off his helmet to feel the sun baring down on his scarred-up face. Eleanor followed, & so did the Little Sisters, making runs around the beach. They were all finally free, & they deserved to enjoy that freedom. Delta watched the girls play in the sand, splashing water at each other, climbing the trees that lined the edge of the small beach. It felt good. But then Augustus stumbled over to Delta, leaning heavily on the Big Daddy.

“You mind if I take a nap, chief?” He mumbled into Delta’s arm. He got a nod in response, & soon enough the Big Daddy found his friend dozing off against his side. Delta sat down, his back to a large rock at one end of the beach, & brought Augustus into his lap. He absentmindedly trailed his finger against the human’s face, mapping out all of his features, committing them to memory. The raised bridge of a nose, the curve of pinkish lips, the dip of the cheekbones. This was the first time Delta found himself face to face with the man, not separated by glass, much less touching him. They had never breached the gap in the train cart, not bothered to open the door. And suddenly, they were both out, & they could finally see eye to eye. It felt almost natural to Delta, this thing between them. He came to think of Augustus as a friend, a very good one, his only one. Delta held a deep fondness for the man lying in his lap, even if he was the one indirectly responsible for Delta’s condition. Yet, aside the fondness, there was something else steering in his heart, something he hadn’t felt ever since he had become this thing, meant to have only one single goal. When had his fondness turned into infatuation? Because it was infatuation, Delta could tell that much. He could never forget that feeling, of caring so much for another being, of loving them. It wasn’t the same sort of love he felt for Eleanor, or for the Little Sisters. This was something more.

Delta leaned in, his helmet still off, & pressed his forehead against Augustus’. He pulled away almost immediately, a bump of raised flesh suddenly very obvious. Delta reached a hand up to touch the scar, the one Lamb forced him to make. Augustus might have been his friend; he might have helped him & been nice to him all that time. But Augustus couldn’t ever possibly love the sort of monster that Delta was now.

Hazel eyes stared at Delta, blurry with sleep, confused at why Delta had pulled away so suddenly, “C’mere, chief. You’re so warm.” Delta barely had time to reach as a hand came up to grab him by the back of his neck, pulling him back down. Augustus wrapped his other hand around Delta’s shoulders & just held him there, keeping their foreheads pressed together. A small, content smile graced the man’s lips as he closed his eyes once again & begun dozing off. Delta let himself relax, closing his own dark eyes. A smile pulled at his scarred lips. They would be ok.


End file.
